The New Heroes
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Sequel to The New Hero. The Ultras are Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the sequel of The New Hero. In this story, it will be based around Kara and Barry's son; Connor Allen as he has human, Ultraman and Kryptonian DNA inside him. The Ultramen will be Ultraman Rosso and Blu but in this story, he's the son of Barry (Mebius) and Kara (Supergirl). As well as Caitlin and Alex's son, Nathan who is half Ultraman and half human.**_

_**I don't own Flash, Supergirl or Ultraman, CW, DC, Toei or any of their characters but I own my characters Connor Henry Allen and Nathan Merrick Danvers. I do hope that you'll enjoy this story.**_

**Sixteen years later:**

National City had been quiet since the attack by Selena and saved by Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Hikari and the Ultra Brothers. There had been no attacks since but people thought that they had seen sights of a red and black blur with yellow eyes which made people think that there was a new Ultraman in National City.

**Allen house:**

After getting married, Barry and Kara had brought a bigger apartment but they made it look exactly like Kara's old apartment but it had an extra bedroom because of their son: Connor Henry Allen. Barry and Kara were cuddled up with each other watching a movie as Connor had gone out and spent some time with Aunt Alex and Aunt Caitlin as well as his cousin Nathan.

"Can you believe that it's been sixteen years since Connor was born?" Kara asked Barry, the pair couldn't believe how fast the time had gone since Connor was born.

"It's hard to believe, he's grown up so much," Barry chuckled then the pair looked beside them to see a photo of Connor and Nathan together. "Those two spend so much time together, it's like their brothers." Barry was happy that he was with his wife and they had a son but they were thinking about if Connor's Kryptonian or Ultra genes had kicked in yet.

"Alex told me that the DEO picked up something weird today," Kara sat up then looked up at Barry. "She said that the DEO had picked traces of an Ultraman flying around." Kara told Barry, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not me, I haven't used Mebius' power since we defeated Selena," Barry promised Kara and she could see that Barry was telling the truth. "What if there's another one here or…?" Barry then got up and looked out the window as he remembered something.

"Barry, what is it?" Kara asked as she got up and walked over and hugged her husband, Barry held Kara's hands then looked at her.

"I think I may know who it could be." Barry told Kara as he looked up into the sky and started to think about an old foe he had fought in the past.

**City Streets:**

On the streets, Connor and Nathan were in the skate park riding their skateboards while waiting as they had a job interview at thanks to Kara but it was with Cat Grant. The two boys were having fun until Connor's phone started ringing, he stopped to answer it then Nathan stopped.

"Hey Mom, is everything okay?" Connor asked as he removed his helmet and placed on top of his backpack.

"_Connor, don't you and Nathan be late for your interview." _Kara reminded Connor as she knew how much he wanted to be like her.

"We won't Mom, we're heading over to now," Connor told his mom as the cousins were now running towards the building. "I'll phone later to tell you if we've been accepted." Connor and Nathan had just entered the building and were now heading towards the elevator, they were both hoping that they would get accepted.

"_Everyone is wishing you two good luck, bye for now." _Kara told the two as Connor was holding the phone between his and Nathan's ears.

"Bye Mom." Connor shouted then he handed his phone to Nathan so he could talk.

"Bye Aunt Kara." Nathan called out then the call ended and Nathan returned the phone back to Connor. "Do you think we'll get the placements?" Nathan asked as he was feeling nervous, Connor nodded as he was confident.

"I'm certain we will, Cat Grant only has the best reporters and journalists," Connor explained as the pair stopped outside Cat's office. "And my mom was taught by Miss Grant and my mom, your aunt, still works here." Connor told Nathan which had given Nathan a lot of confidence, Connor then knocked on the door to Cat's office.

"Come in!" Cat called out, she looked up to see two teenage boys walk in: one had short black hair while wearing black trousers, a white t-shirt and a red jacket, the other had short brown hair, he was wearing grey trousers, a black t-shirt and a blue hoodie. "Names?" Cat asked as she took out a pen and got ready to write their names down.

"I'm Connor Allen and his is my cousin, Nathan Danvers," Connor introduced, Cat wrote their names down then looked back up at the boys. "You know my mom and Nathan's aunt; Kara Danvers." Connor told Cat which made the boss smirk then she removed her glasses.

"Yes, I know Kara as she's the best reporter I have," Cat got up and shook Connor's hand then shook Nathan's hand. "So, you two want to be reporters for me?" Cat asked as she pointed at the chairs opposite her then Connor and Nathan sat in the chairs and smiled.

"It's an honor to be sat in the same room with you, Miss Grant," Nathan smiled as he sat in the chair, Connor nodded in agreement. "We were told that if we want to make the world a better place, then is the place to be to make that happen." Nathan told Cat who was impressed then Connor spoke up.

"My mom said that it was because of you that she was able to help so many people with words instead of actions," Connor told Cat who was smiling. "We want to make National City and the rest of the world to treat both humans and aliens with equal respect which makes the best place to make that difference." For the first time ever, Cat clapped her hands as she was impressed with the speech from the two boys then she got up and held out her hand.

"You two better be just as great or better than your mom and aunt," Cat told the two then one by one, Connor and Nathan shook Cat's hand as they smiled. "Welcome to , my newest journalist will take you two to your desks." Cat told the two boys then she walked over to her office doors and stood in the doorway. "Nia, come here!" Cat shouted, Connor and Nathan smiled as their dreams had come true: they were now working at WorldWide Media.

"You called for me, Miss Grant?" The two teenage boys turned to a girl the same age as them; she had long brunette hair, she was wearing a flowery summer dress with white flat shoes.

"Mister Allen, Mister Danvers; this is Nia Nal and she'll be working alongside you," Cat told the two teenage boys who then nodded. "Nathan, are you good with a camera?" Cat asked as she looked at the cousins, Nathan nodded as he took out his camera and showed it to Cat.

"I am, here," Nathan showed some pictures that he took of Supergirl, Frost and the Ultras saving people. "Are these good enough for ?" Nathan asked, Cat nodded then looked at Nia.

"Nia, take these two with you and show them the two free desks." Cat instructed and Nia nodded then she took Connor and Nathan to the desk, the three started working on their tasks: Connor and Nathan were working on their article on the public opinion of the heroes while Nia was working on fashion.

**Later that day:**

Everyone at had packed up and went home apart from Connor, Nathan and Nia as they wanted to get their articles done so Cat could check them out. Nathan decided to leave and head off home which left Connor and Nia behind to work, it was completely quiet until Nia broke the silence.

"So, you know Kara Danvers?" Nia asked, Connor nodded then smiled as he got up and sat next to Nia.

"Yeah, she's my mom and Nathan's aunt," Connor told Nia who then looked at Connor and smiled. "Do you know my mom?" Connor asked, Nia shook her head then smiled.

"Your mom's articles inspired me to want to work for Cat Grant," Nia started explaining while Connor listened. "I was going to go to a bar and have a drink, do you wanna join me?" Nia got up and picked up her handbag, Connor decided that it would be nice so he grabbed his jacket and left with Nia.

**Alien Bar:**

Connor and Nia were at the Alien Bar drinking and talking, they wanted to get to know one another as they would working together but Connor did leave out who is parents really are. Their time together was amazing until Connor's phone started ringing, Connor checked to see it was a video call.

"Excuse me, it's my Mom," Connor smiled then answered the call to see his mom and dad smiling. "Hey Mom, hey Dad." Connor waved and his parents waved back.

"_Hey Connor, Nathan just told us that you two got accepted at ," _Barry smiled as he hugged Kara, Connor smiled and nodded. _"How are you doing, Connor?" _Barry asked and Connor nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm hanging out with someone I met at ," Connor told his parents then looked up at Nia, she got then sat next to Connor. "Mom, Dad, this is Nia Nal; she's the one that me and Nathan met and work with now." Connor told his parents, Nia waved at Kara and Connor who waved back at Nia.

"It's nice to meet you two," Nia smiled then she looked at Kara. "Especially you, Mrs Allen; your articles made me want to become a journalist." Nia explained to Kara who smiled.

"_Thank you Nia and you have our thanks for helping Connor and Nathan," _Kara thanked Nia and she nodded, Barry could see the look on Connor's face and it reminded him of how he would look at Kara. _"We'll leave you two to your drinks, see you later Connor." _Kara said with a smile then she and Barry waved, Connor and Nia waved back then the call ended then the two got back to drinking and talking.

**Midnight:**

Everything was quiet for both families until two people started having weird dreams: it was Connor and Nathan, they were having realistic dreams about two unknown figures; one was grey with black stripes and red armor whilst using fire powers while the other was grey with black stripes and blue armor. Connor and Nathan woke up, they were in their bedrooms at their parents' house and they looked puzzled.

"What was that?" Both Connor and Nathan asked, they wanted to know what was the meaning of their dream but luckily, they knew some people that could help them understand. But what no one knew that was two figures identical to the ones in Connor's and Nathan's dream were fighting an old foe above on the moon.

_**This is the first chapter complete and I hope it was to your liking. What do you think of Connor and Nathan? I've added Nia Nal but this is an AU version where she's the same age as Connor and Nathan. Who do you think the old foe is? **_

_**I hope to see you all next time where the new Ultras will debut. Bye for now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter to The New Heroes, let's see what's going to happen in National City.**_

**City Streets:**

Connor and Nathan were heading to when they saw a meteor fall and crash in the dockyard, the pair nodded at each other then started running in the direction of the meteor landing to see what is was.

"If we get there first, maybe we get our names in the morning article!" Nathan told Connor who nodded in agreement.

**Dockyard:**

It took a while but Connor and Nathan arrived at the docks to see the crater that the meteor made, out stepped a red and black figure with long yellow eyes and long claws for fingers. Nathan took his camera out and started taking photos while Connor looked at the crater to see two dull lights flashing: one was red and the other was blue.

"Nathan, look!" Connor called over, Nathan stopped taking photos then looked to where Connor was pointing: they wanted to know what was causing the lights so they waited for the red and black figure to fly away then the boys ran over and looked into the crater.

"What are they?" Nathan asked as they looked down; it was two huge devices with handles on each side along with two small disc crystals with an Ultraman on them along with a symbol on them.

"Look at the red one," Connor pointed out as he picked it up, the two looked at the figure and their eyes widen. "It's one of the Ultras that our parents told us about: it's Ultraman Taro." Nathan nodded as he remembered being told about the other Ultras out in the universe, they picked up the crystals and the devices then placed them inside Connor's bag.

"Connor, that red and black figure, do you think it was him?" Nathan asked, Connor then caught on to what his cousin was saying.

"It looked like it, but if he's here then my dad and your other mom would go after him," Connor told Nathan as they left the docks and headed for . "Nathan, since you're the genius between us, could you see if you find out who that other figure on the blue crystal is and what those devices do?" Connor asked, Nathan nodded then they ran as fast as they could to .

** :**

Time had gone by fast for Connor and Nathan as they were working on an article about the disappearance of the Ultra heroes. Nia walked over and handed the two coffees then she turned and looked at Connor with a smile, Connor looked up and noticed that Nia was wearing a light blue knee length dress with her hair down and she was wearing red lipstick.

"Connor, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Nia asked as she sat next to Connor who smiled then looked at Nia.

"I would like that, Nia," Connor answered which made Nia smile, she got up then gave Connor a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight. Bye then, Connor." Nia walked away whilst waving at Connor who was waving back, Nathan walked over to Connor then patted him on the shoulder.

"Connor, I got something," Nathan whispered, the two got up and walked into a corner of the building and started whispering. "The other Ultra, the one on the blue crystal, is called Ultraman Ginga. There's more," Nathan added as he showed Connor his tablet. "The symbols on the crystals; the one on the Taro crystal translates to fire and the one on the Ginga crystal translates to water." That made Connor interested in the crystals but then his thoughts turned to the huge devices they had found.

"Did you find anything about those devices we'd found?" Connor asked, Nathan showed the results he had got from the devices.

"Apparently, those devices are able to use the crystal's powers but I don't know how," Nathan told Connor, they wanted to know what those devices could do but before any of them could say anything, all the televisions started screaming with recent news. "What's that?" Connor and Nathan looked up and saw the news; it was the red and black figure fighting against Supergirl and Ultraman Mebius.

"It's mom and dad," Connor whispered then two more figures showed up: it was Frost and Hikari then Connor and Nathan watched as the four heroes fought the evil figure but it seemed that they were losing. "Nate, let's go." Connor told his cousin but Nathan was confused.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, Connor then looked up at the screens then back at Nathan. "You serious? If you are, then I'm in." Connor smiled then held this hand up, Nathan smiled then gave Connor a high five then a fist bump. The two cousins ran towards the elevator and headed towards the docks where the fight was taking place.

**Dockyard:**

Mebius and Hikari had crashed into the side of a crane, Frost was thrown into a car while Supergirl was tossed through a warehouse as the dark figure laughed and picked up Frost.

"It's good to see you all again," The figure laughed as he tightened his grip around Frost's neck. "Since Selena failed to destroy you all, looks like it's my turn to deal with you." Supergirl got up only for the figure to shoot a purple lightning blast from his chest crystal, Hikari got up and ran towards Frost.

"Leave her alone, Belial!" Hikari shouted as she jumped and tried to slash Belial but he slapped her away then turned back to Frost.

"Now, I'm going to wipe you all away." Belial chuckled, his right hand started to glow purple until a metal trash can flew in and hit Belial in the head, causing him to drop Frost. "Who dares strike me?" Belial looked behind him and saw two teenage boys standing on the sidewalk: it was Connor Allen and Nathan Danvers.

"Belial, you'll be fighting us!" Nathan shouted, Belial started laughing then stopped as he saw the two holding the devices they had found in the crater.

"The R/B Gyros!" Belial shouted, he jumped to attack them but Supergirl shot her eye lasers which made Belial miss them.

"Grant us your power, R/B!" Connor and Nathan shouted as they took out the crystals which caused a water tornado to surround Nathan and a fire tornado to surround Connor. "Crystals selected!" Connor flipped two side horns on the back of the Taro crystal and Nathan flipped one middle horn on the back of the Ginga crystal, the two then inserted the crystals into their Gyros.

"_Ultraman Taro! Ultraman Ginga!" _The Gyros announced which caused giant versions of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ginga to stand behind Connor and Nathan with their hand on their waist.

"Enshrined by fire! The Crimson Flame!" Connor shouted as he held his Gyro up into the sky and pulled the side handles twice.

"Enshrined by water! The Azure Ocean!" Nathan shouted as he copied Connor, the two cousins held the Gyros close to their chest and pulled the handles for the third time.

"_Ultraman Rosso Flame! Ultraman Blu Aqua!" _In a matter of minutes, Connor Allen had transformed into Ultraman Rosso and Nathan Danvers had transformed into Ultraman Blu. The fire and water tornados blasted away and they hit Belial, the two new Ultras stood ready for a fight while Belial stood up and dusted himself off.

"You two think you can beat me?" Belial asked then he ran towards the two Ultras but they rolled out of the way then kicked Belial in the back.

"Shall we go for it together?" Rosso asked, Blu nodded then the two jumped and the pair kicked Belial in the chest, they landed and watched Belial fall on to dock. "We may be new at this but we had great teachers to show us how to fight." Rosso shouted and Blu nodded, the two looked at Mebius, Hikari, Supergirl and Frost then gave them a thumbs up.

"Belial, we'll beat you no matter times you come here!" Blu shouted as he held out his hand and pointed it at Belial. "Take this! Aqua Jet Blast!" With that, Blu shot a powerful water blast that sent Belial high into the sky the Rosso jumped in and started rubbing his hands together then held them up into the sky.

"Strike Sphere!" Rosso flew a huge fireball at Belial which hit him and caused him to crash land in the middle of the pier. "Let's hit him with our powerful attacks." Rosso suggested, Blu nodded then their arms started glowing with red and blue energy. Rosso put his arms into a plus position and Blu put his arms into an L position, Belial was about to fire his beam when Supergirl fired her eye lasers which gave the new Ultras a chance. "Flame Sphere Shoot!" Rosso shouted then fired a huge ball of fire which knocked Belial down, Blu then aimed his beam at Belial to blast him away.

"Aqua Strium! Blu shouted and fired a powerful water blast which sent Belial flying high into the sky. "Let's combine our attacks together! That way, we can get Belial back into space!" Blu told Rosso then they powered up their attacks up to the max, everyone watched at Rosso and Blu were getting ready to hit Belial again.

"Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot!" The two shouted then together, they fired a tornado blast which combined both fire and water together; the combined finisher sent Belial far away into space until he exploded.

"Did we just win?" Blu asked, Rosso shrugged his shoulders as he wasn't sure. They both looked at their parents and nodded.

"I don't know but I know one thing: this could be the beginning of our story, as Ultramen." Rosso announced then they both looked up at the sky then heard the sound of multiple cameras clicking. "Looks like we've made the news. Shall we go?" Rosso asked and Blu nodded, they then looked up at the sky then flew off to avoid anyone seeing them change back to normal. The four other heroes stood up and looked up to see Rosso and Blu fly away and out of the public's eyesight.

"Looks like they've all grown up now," Mebius spoke out and the others nodded in agreement. "Today marks the birth of two new heroes: Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu." With that, Mebius flew off with Supergirl and Hikari flew off with Frost and headed towards the DEO but what no one knew was that Belial's backup plan had started.

_**The second chapter to the sequel and also the debut of Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu, what did you think? What do you think Belial's backup plan is? Find out next time! **_

_**Bye for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to Chapter 3 of The New Heroes, are you ready to see what's going to happen next? **_

**National City:**

On the outskirts of the city, Connor and Nathan were training with their Ultra powers in their Rosso and Blu forms as they wanted to be ready for anything. They were about to call it quits when Rosso came up with an idea and tapped Blu on the shoulder.

"Nate, why don't we try a crystal change?" Connor suggested, Nathan wasn't sure but then he remembered that the crystals had three horns at the back, Nathan nodded then the crystals on their chest shone.

"_Ultraman Rosso Aqua! Ultraman Blu Flame!" _And like that, Rosso and Blu had swapped powers then the two got back to training. They were seeing what new attacks they could do as they now knew they could swap powers.

"This could come in handy," Nathan told his cousin and Connor nodded, they looked at the time and noticed they were going to be late for work. "Let's go!" The pair shot off into the sky and flew towards , Connor was thinking about seeing Nia as he was going to ask her something.

** :**

Nathan was getting the photos from the fight with Belial and the new Ultras printed off to show Cat Grant, he looked at the outdoor sitting area to see Connor talking to Nia and the two were smiling. Nathan smiled then got up and walked over to Cat's office, he knocked on the door which got Cat's attention.

"Nathan, what do you have for me?" Cat asked, Nathan walked to Cat's desk then handed her the photos. "Are these what I think they are?" She asked as she started looking at the photos.

"They are photos taken from the fight between Ultraman Belial and the two new Ultramen," Nathan told his boss, Cat smiled as she looked at the photos and were impressed. "I heard them call out their names: the one with two horns is called Rosso and the one with one horn is called Blu." Nathan added, Cat was impressed with what Nathan had got.

"Did Connor help out with these?" Cat asked as she looked over to see Nia and Connor chatting, Nathan nodded then handed Cat Connor's notepad.

"After the two new Ultras left, Connor interviewed several witnesses to see what they thought about them and that's what they had to say." Nathan watched as Cat read all of Connor's interviews.

"You two did great, get to work and get that ready for today," Cat instructed Nathan, he then walked off and started working. Meanwhile, Connor and Nia were talking on the balcony whilst Nia's hand moved closer towards Connor's.

"Nia, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Connor asked, Nia smiled as she blushed and looked at Connor. "I mean it as boyfriend and girlfriend." Connor added which made Nia feel extra happy, she kissed Connor on the cheek then nodded.

"Connor, I would love to go out as your girlfriend," Nia replied which made Connor happy, the pair kissed each other then got back to work before they got into trouble. Nia walked over to her desk and Connor walked to Nathan to start working on the article about Rosso and Blu's debut.

**DEO:**

In the lab, Barry and Alex were running tests on the Taro and Ginga crystals to try and figure out a way to track down more of them. Kara walked in to see Alex reading the results while Barry was scanning them, Kara wanted to know what they had found.

"Have you found out anything about those crystals?" Kara asked, Barry and Alex shook their heads.

"It seems these crystals are quite a mystery," Barry said as he looked up at Kara. "Caitlin's gone to the site to where Connor and Nathan found the Gyros and Crystals." Barry told them, Alex checked her phone to see a text from Caitlin.

"There's trouble near !" Alex shouted and like by magic, the Taro and Ginga crystals flew out of the lab and out into the city. "Do you think they're going to Connor and Nathan?" Alex asked as she looked at Barry and Kara who both nodded.

** :**

Siobhan Smythe aka Silver Banshee had gotten into and was making her way towards Cat's office, Nia tried to run away but Siobhan blasted her with her scream, it flew Nia into a wall and knocked her unconscious. Behind their desks, Connor and Nathan got out their Gyros then their crystals flew in: the Taro crystal attached to Connor's Gyro and the Ginga crystal attached to Nathan's Gyros.

"_Ultraman Taro! Ultraman Ginga!" _The two started pulling the handles on the Gyros which engulfed them in flames and water. _"Ultraman Rosso Flame! Ultraman Blu Aqua!" _The two teleported in front of Banshee then kicked her away from Cat, Blu held out his hand as he powered up an attack.

"Take this! Aqua Jet Blast!" Blu shot the water blast at Banshee but it got sent back at them when Banshee screamed. "Come on! There's no way we're going to let her get away with that!" Blu shouted as he got back up and charged towards Banshee, Rosso backed him up until he had an idea: he used sign language for a form swap and Blu nodded then the chest crystals shone as the two backflipped and swapped powers.

"_Ultraman Rosso Aqua! Ultraman Blu Flame!" _They gave each other a thumbs up then waited for Banshee to attack again which wasn't long as Rosso had a plan.

"Aqua Mirror Wall!" Rosso shouted as he created a huge water barrier which absorbed Banshee's scream then sent it back at her. "Have a taste of your old medicine." Rosso joked as he got down for Blu to jump over and throw Banshee into a wall.

"Just because we aren't around all the time, doesn't mean we won't be around to protect this city!" Blu shouted as his hands started glowing with fire, he then turned and looked at Rosso. "Now!" Rosso nodded then started to create a huge water bubble.

"Splash Bomb!" Rosso called out then threw the water bubble at Banshee who had somehow become stuck, it was Blu's turn and he had an idea; he nodded his head at Rosso then looked out the window and with that, Rosso flew out and hovered out the opened window.

"Flame Equilix!" Blu shot a huge beam of hot fire which made the bubble exploded and sent Banshee flying into another water bubble that Rosso had made: it was big enough to hold Banshee while Rosso took her down to the police. Blu flew down and landed next to Rosso then the two gave each other a high five then flew off.

"Looks like the crystal change works," Rosso said happily and Blu agreed, they were going to head to the DEO when they saw a purple object falling towards the location of L-Corp. "Did you see that?" Rosso asked as he pointed at L-Corp, Blu nodded then the two flew towards L-Corp then they saw it: a purple glow in a small crater.

"Could that be another crystal?" Blu asked, Rosso shrugged his shoulders then the two lowered down until they were up close with the crater and were happy to see a crystal. "It's another crystal, what Ultra is on it?" Blu asked, Rosso took a closer look to see what Ultra was on the crystal, he picked the crystal up and looked.

"It's Ultraman Tiga," Rosso told his cousin, Blu knelt down and looked at the crystal. "Let's get back and see if this is the real thing." Rosso suggested and Blu agreed, the two took off and headed towards the DEO.

**DEO:**

Barry and Kara were standing on the balcony and looking up at the sky, they were thinking about how much Connor and Nathan had changed: from being normal teenagers to now being new Ultramen.

"I never wanted them to go down this path," Kara admitted to Barry which surprised him. "Me and Alex both discussed when he had Nathan that we didn't want them to become Ultras." Barry turned and held Kara's hand, he smiled at her to try and cheer his wife up.

"Hey Kara, I'm sure there are many Ultra families that didn't want ones closest becoming Ultras," Barry told Kara who nodded. "But think about this; if they're in trouble and we're not there, they have a way to protect themselves." They heard the sound of wind whooshing, they looked up to see Rosso and Blu flying towards them, they stopped and hovered just above Barry and Kara.

"Dad, could you help us with something?" Connor asked, Barry nodded as he wanted to help his son and nephew, Rosso pointed at his dad's hand then the Tiga crystal appeared. "We were wondering if you could test that crystal? We found it in a crater and thought that it could help us in the future." Barry nodded then smiled at them both.

"You two are doing amazing jobs at being Ultramen," Barry praised the two who felt happy, they waved goodbye then flew towards the direction of . "Kara, Connor and Nathan are teenagers now. We need to let them spread their wings and find their own futures." Barry suggested to Kara then he walked off to start running tests on the crystal while Kara started thinking about what Barry said.

**Alien Bar:**

After everyone had left to go home, Nathan had decided to go home and work out what the symbol of the Tiga crystal meant while Connor was running towards the Alien Bar as he was running late for his date with Nia. Connor arrived to see Nia waiting outside; her hair was done up in a bun and she was wearing ice blue lipstick.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Grant can be hard to get away from," Connor explained which made Nia chuckle as she nodded. "Shall we?" Connor asked as he offered Nia his arm, Nia smiled then took Connor's arm then the two walked into the bar to start their date.

"I like this place, it suits me," Nia told Connor as they walked over to the sitting area. "How's the new article coming?" Nia asked, Connor smiled then took out some photos and handed them to Nia.

"These are the photos I took of the fight between Silver Banshee and the two Ultramen; Rosso and Blu," Connor explained as he sat next to Nia who was impressed. "It seems these two are more popular than Supergirl or Ultraman Mebius: it's unbelievable." Connor smiled then he turned to Nia who was smiling.

"Connor, I was wondering if you could introduce me to your mom?" Nia asked, Connor smiled then thought about. "I promise you that I'm not with you because of her, I'm with you because I really like you in a boyfriend way." Nia explained, Connor nodded then he kissed Nia on her lips.

"I'll see what I can do," Connor told Nia which made her smile. "I'll get us some drinks while you look through those photos." Connor then walked over to the barman to get their drinks whilst looking at Nia, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found someone like her.

_**That's the end of this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. Another crystal has been discovered, how can it help the Ultras? And Connor and Nia's relationship has started, what do you think about the pairing? What else will the two cousins face?**_

_**Find out next time! Bye for now.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to Chapter 4 of The New Heroes, are you ready to see what's going to happen next? **_

** :**

It had been a day since Rosso and Blu's last fight which meant Connor could concrete on his dates with Nia and Nathan could try and work. It was a quiet day until the elevator nearest to Cat's office opened up and outstepped Kara Allen, everyone looked up and watched as she walked into Cat's office.

"Miss Grant? It's been a while." Kara spoke up, Cat turned around in her chair and looked up at Kara; she had changed since Cat last saw her.

"Kiera, I mean Kara, it's has been a while," Cat got up and surprisingly hugged Kara which surprised everyone. "Sit down, what brings you here?" Cat asked as the two ladies sat down and started talking. Meanwhile, Nia walked over to Connor and Nathan and she was fangirl mode as her idol was in the building.

"What is Kara Danvers doing here?" Nia asked, she was smiling and acting very hype, Connor tried to calm her down then she sat down next to him.

"My mom is here to get back her job as top reporter," Connor explained which confused Nia. "When I was born and Nate was little, my mom left to look after us as our other parents were busy with work." Connor told Nia, she nodded then looked up at Kara then looked back at Connor.

"Aunt Kara still posted stuff on her blog though," Nathan added which surprised Nia, Nathan got up Kara's blog and saw all the posts she put up. "Here you go: .com." Nathan told Nia, the trio started reading through all the posts that Kara had put up; the most recent being about the sightings of Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu.

"How have I never heard of this until now?" Nia asked then she got it up on her phone and saved it so she could get all the recent updates. "Your mom and aunt is incredible, I really want to talk to her." Nia exclaimed then Connor got up and looked at Nia.

"If you want to talk to my mom, then let's talk to her." Connor suggested, they looked up to see Kara leaving Cat's office and making her to her old office. Connor and Nia walked over to Kara's new office and knocked on the door, Kara looked through the clear door and nodded to give Connor and Nia permission.

"Hey Connor, and this must be Nia," Kara smiled as she offered Nia her hand, Nia shook it and smiled. "How can I help you two?" Kara asked as she sat in her office chair and started tidying her desk, Connor closed the door while Nia sat down opposite.

"Nia wants some advice from the legendary reporter who speaks her heart," Connor told his mom who smiled. "Nia has been a fan of your work since you first started, mom." Connor explained, Kara looked at Nia and could she that she was looking shy now.

"I would love to give Nia some advice, Connor," Kara smiled then looked at Nia who seemed happy. "What do you say, Nia?" Kara asked, Nia nodded then looked at Connor with a smile.

"Thank you Connor." Nia thanked then she kissed Connor on the cheek, Kara nodded then Connor waved and left the room so that Kara and Nia could talk.

**City Streets:**

Connor and Nathan had decided to go out and get some lunch when they saw a dark cloud forming over the city, they thought it was just rain but it started to blast purple and red lightning. The city was in panic with everyone running away but Connor and Nathan looked up then nodded at each other, they started running to where the worst of it was: coming from above L-Corp.

"Grant us your power, R/B!" The two shouted as they pulled out their Gyros and attached the Taro and Ginga crystals.

"_Ultraman Taro! Ultraman Ginga!" _Connor and Nathan got closer to the source when they started pulling the handles on the Gyros. _"Ultraman Rosso Flame! Ultraman Blu Aqua!" _The two started flying high into the sky when they got smacked back down by two small pink lasers, the two Ultras crashed in the city centre and when they looked up; they saw a saw version of Reign but her eyes were glowing pink.

"That's Reign; Supergirl fought and beat her," Rosso told Blu as the two got up and watched as Reign lowered. "Wait, that style! It's fusion of Reign and Bizarro!" Rosso shouted just as Reign started blowing out fire breath from her mouth.

"We need to beat her else the city is in trouble!" Blu shouted and Rosso nodded, the pair ran towards Reign but couldn't get close. "We need something new to beat her!" Blu shouted and like as if they had wished for it, the Tiga crystal flew in and entered Blu's chest. "I've got it! Rosso, crystal change!" Rosso nodded then their chest crystals shone which blinded Bizarro Reign.

"Enshrined by wind! The Violet Cyclone!" Blu chanted and by magic, Blu's blue armor changed to violet and changing his powers from water based to wind based.

"Enshrined by water! The Azure Ocean!" Rosso chanted as well, it changed the red armor to blue.

"_Ultraman Rosso Aqua! Ultraman Blu Wind!" _The two Ultras rolled out of the way of Reign's fire breath and made a car blow up. Rosso used his water attacks to reflect the fire back at Reign while Blu used his wind powers to catch the exploded car from falling on to people, he flew it far into the ocean.

"Blu, combine attacks!" Rosso shouted, Blu nodded then he jumped and used the wind to engulf him. "Splash Bomb!" Rosso shouted as he flew a huge water ball at Bizarro Reign which captured her, she used her eye lasers but they bounced around and hit her.

"Storm Shooting!" Blu bellowed then shot a purple and white beam, causing the bubble to float into the air but it exploded and sent Rosso and Blu crashing into the ground. "What happened?" Blu asked and before anyone could speak, something crash landed and walked out of the crater: it was Belial.

"Why, isn't it the two Ultras that blew me up on their first fight?" Belial asked, he walked over then kicked Rosso in the face then kick Blu in the chest. "Not so tough now, are you?" Belial's hands started glowing then he fired a black and red beam, Rosso and Blu were about to get hit but from out of nowhere, Mebius and Hikari showed up only to get hit by it.

"Mebius! Hikari!" The two Ultras shouted as they watched Mebius' and Hikari's powers get sucked out and enter a device that Bizarro Reign was holding. In a matter of minutes, both Mebius' and Hikari's timers started beeping which confused both Rosso and Blu.

"Thank you for your powers!" Belial started laughing, he took the device from Bizarro Reign and look at it: it had transformed into a small watch shaped device. "It's complete!" Belial walked over to Mebius and Hikari then kicked on to the floor, he showed the four Ultras the device whilst chuckling. "May I present, the Fusion Brace NEO: with powers of Mebius, Hikari and their combined form." Belial started laughing which made both Rosso and Blu furious, they changed back into Rosso Flame and Blu Aqua then got ready to attack.

"Together!" The two mumbled as they stood up and their arms glowed, this surprised Belial then he got ready to counter their attack. "Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot!" The two fired their beams together, Belial reflected their beam but the ball was in the cousins' count: the beams were being reflected towards Bizarro Reign which destroyed her.

"How?" Belial bellowed but when he turned back to face the two Ultras, Rosso and Blu were up in his face then punched him high. Rosso absorbed the Fusion Brace NEO through his chest then the two jumped and kicked Belial with all their power into space.

"We need to get them back to the DEO before their identities revealed!" Blu shouted, the two flew down at super speed then picked up Mebius and Hikari, they flew towards the DEO.

**DEO:**

Caitlin was waiting in the medical bay as Nathan had contacted her and told her about Barry and Alex's problem, she looked up to see Rosso carrying Mebius and Blu carrying Hikari. The new Ultras layed Mebius and Hikari down on the bed just as they reverted back to their human forms, Rosso and Blu reverted back to Connor and Nathan and they looked sad.

"Belial turned back up and took their powers," Connor told everyone which shocked them all, Connor and Nathan could see the hatred in their eyes. "Mom, we're going back out to stop him." Connor told Kara, he and Nathan were about to go when Kara jumped in front and stopped them.

"You two aren't going!" Kara shouted at them, Connor and Nathan shook their hands then took out their R/B Gyros and looked at her. "If your Dad and Aunt Alex can't stop Belial, what makes you two think that you can beat him?" Kara asked them and they nodded, they walked past Kara and towards the balcony until J'onn stopped them.

"Are you going to stop us?" Nathan asked J'onn, he shook his head then reached into his pocket, Connor and Nathan were surprised when J'onn pulled out a crystal which had Ultraman Victory on it.

"I found on my home planet, I trust it to you two," J'onn told the two boys, Connor accepted the crystal then the two boys nodded, they ran down the stairs to head back into the city. J'onn then walked up and stood alongside Kara as they watched the boys run towards the danger. "They'll be fine, they both had amazing parents to teach them how to be heroes." Kara nodded then she went back to be with Barry while Caitlin went to check up on Alex.

**City Streets:**

On the streets, Nia was helping people who were stuck under bits of rumble and just as she looked up, she saw Connor and Nathan running towards the source of destruction. Nia sneaked up behind bits of rumble and watched them, she saw them take out the R/B Gyros and held up the Taro and Ginga crystals.

"Enshrined by water! The Azure Ocean!" Nathan shouted as he ran and inserted the Ginga crystal into the Gyro.

"Enshrined by fire! The Crimson Flame!" Connor shouted as he ran and inserted the Taro crystal into the Gyro, the two then started pulling the handles.

"_Ultraman Rosso Flame! Ultraman Blu Aqua!" _Nia watched as Connor and Nathan transform into Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu, they flew off into the sky towards Bizarro Reign.

"Connor and Nathan are the Ultramen?" Nia mumbled in shock, she thought she knew everything about them but then she realized that she didn't know everything.

**City centre:**

Bizarro Reign was hovering above the city and shooting down at everyone, she didn't see Rosso and Blu flying behind and then the three crashed into the ground. Rosso and Blu jumped back on to their feet and got ready for a fight, Bizarro Reign got back up and threw a huge chunk of rock at them.

"Crystal change!" The two shouted then their chest crystals shone; Blu changed forms to Wind and Rosso changed forms to Aqua. They combined Rosso's Splash Bomb with Blu's Storm Force, Bizarro Reign was now trapped inside a tsunami but it didn't last long as she started breathing out fire then it exploded.

"That didn't work, what now?" Blu asked, Reign flew and punched the two high into the sky then she shot up and kicked them both back down into the ground.

"She's tough!" Rosso exclaimed as he held his ribs in pain, they rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by Bizarro Reign. "Wait! I'm going to try something new!" Rosso shouted then he started glowing as inside Rosso's chest, Connor inserted the Victory crystal.

"_Ultraman Victory!" _A giant hologram appeared behind Connor then it exploded to reveal several rocks.

"Enshrined by ground! The Amber Land!" Connor shouted then he started pulling the handles three times until it released a huge amount of yellow energy.

"_Ultraman Rosso Ground!" _All the blue armor was now brown, Rosso was now using the power of the earth to fight Bizarro Reign: she ran to attack but Rosso kicked the ground which created a huge rock barrier then a huge flame blast hit Reign: Blu was now using flame powers.

"Gravity hold!" Rosso shouted, he punched the ground which created a huge gravity, it pulled Bizarro Reign into a giant hole. "Blu, blast her!" Rosso shouted, Blu nodded then blasted her with several fireballs which seemed to be hurting her. "Oi, goth girl! Look up!" Bizarro Reign looked up to see Rosso floating which several rocks in his hand. "Ground coating!" Rosso then started throwing the rocks which covered Reign and turning hard like concrete then Blu hardened it with flames.

"Let's end this together!" Blu shouted and Rosso agreed, they reverted back to Rosso Flame and Blu Aqua then they powered their finishers up and got ready to fire.

"Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot!" The two shouted then fired it at the hardened form of Bizarro Reign, the statue started to crack then it exploded and in its place was a huge crater and no sign of Bizarro Reign: she was taken down. From behind some rumble, Nia had watched everything and was speechless as Bizarro Reign had been taken down but she knew Rosso and Blu's identities and she had no idea what to do next.

_**The end of chapter 4 and what a surprise! Two new crystals and the destruction of Bizarro Reign. Nia knows Connor and Nathan's secret, what will she do now? How will this affect Connor and Nia's relationship? And what is Belial planning?**_

_**See you all next time! Bye for now!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to Chapter 5 of The New Heroes, are you ready to see what's going to happen next? **_

**City center:**

Rosso and Blu had just taken down Bizarro Reign and they were feeling tired, they were about to take off when a red and black beam hit them into a statue: it was Belial and he was laughing.

"You think that Bizarro Reign was the best I had?" Belial chuckled, the two Ultras got back up and got ready to fight Belial. "Come at me if you dare!" Belial shouted, Rosso and Blu ran towards him and tried to fight him but Belial seemed to be using all his strength: he picked up Rosso and smashed him into the ground then threw Blu through several walls.

"There's no way we're letting you win!" Rosso shouted then he looked at Blu and he also nodded in agreement, the pair got up and just as they got on their feet, the horns on their heads started glowing, the horns fired out three objects and they landed in their hands: Rosso now had two small daggers while Blu had a big sword.

"Weapons? Just what we need!" Exclaimed Blu, Rosso nodded then the two ran towards Belial.

"You think because you have weapons that you can now stop me?" Belial chucked, he fired his Belial Ripper but Blu held up his sword and reflected the beam back at Belial while Rosso dropped from the sky and slashed Belial from behind.

"Blu, crystal change!" Rosso shouted and Blu nodded, they ran towards Belial and punched him in the face, they then backflipped and started glowing.

"_Ultraman Rosso Ground! Ultraman Blu Wind!" _Blu was now using Tiga's wind power while Rosso was using Victory's earth powers. Blu jumped and started hovering above Belial, Rosso's right hand started glowing yellow.

"Ground Jet!" Rosso shouted as he punched the ground, the ground to shake then it started to break open until it trapped Belial's legs which made unable to move, thanks to Blu firing a powerful wind blast downwards. "Nice teamwork as always." Rosso spoke as Blu landed next to him, they turned and looked back at Belial who was laughing.

"What's so funny? We've beaten you!" Blu shouted, Belial shook his head then looked at the two Ultras.

"I wasn't using all my power during that fight," Belial boasted, he smashed free of the trap which sent Rosso and Blu flying into the statue of Mebius, Hikari, Supergirl and Frost. "Thanks for showing me what you can do." Belial chuckled then he blasted off into space, Rosso and Blu got up and looked at the sky to see red and black dot flying away.

"How did we not notice that Belial wasn't using all his power?" Blu asked, Rosso was just as confused as his cousin then they reverted back to their human forms. "Let's get back to the DEO." Nathan suggested, Connor agreed then they ran off in the direction of the DEO while Nia followed not too far behind.

**DEO:**

Kara and Caitlin were sat in the medical bay with Barry and Alex who were still unconscious, the two looked up to see Connor and Nathan walk in with torn clothes and bruises on them. Kara hugged Connor and Caitlin hugged Nathan, they were worried that their kids wouldn't survive against Belial.

"Are you two okay?" Caitlin asked, they nodded then they walked towards Barry and Alex. "They're still unconscious but they're alive." She told them which made the cousins relieved, they looked down as they held their Gyros.

"I wish there was a way to help them." Nathan mumbled, Connor agreed. They were about to leave to go home and clean up when they saw a guard walking up the stairs and towards J'onn.

"Sir, there's someone here to see Master Allen." The guard told J'onn then pointed at the bottom of the stairs; there stood Nia Nal which surprised, he ran down the stairs and hugged her.

"Nia, are you okay?" Connor asked, Nia didn't answer then she removed Connor's arms from her then stepped back. "Nia?" Connor was confused, Nia looked down at the ground.

"I saw you," Nia mumbled which confused Connor, Nia then looked up at Connor with sadness in her eyes. "I know the truth about you and Nathan." Nia admitted then she held up her phone, Connor watched as it was of him and Nathan transforming whilst running.

"Nia, I'm sorry for not telling you the truth," Connor told her but Nia shook her head. "Where does that leave us?" Connor asked but Nia shrugged her shoulders as she was confused.

"I'm going, see you around." Nia mumbled the walked away, everyone had seen and heard everything and right now, they were concerned about Connor. Connor looked up at everyone then he walked away, Nathan ran after him to see if he could help while Kara and Caitlin stayed with Barry and Alex.

**City streets:**

Connor was walking away with his head down and his hands in his pockets, he didn't know what to do as Nia was the reason that he was an Ultraman. Connor had found himself looking at the statue of Mebius, Hikari, Supergirl and Frost then sat down on the stairs. Connor stared at it and hoped that he could get an answer on what he should do now but nothing, he looked next to him to see Nathan sitting next to him whilst holding two hot dogs.

"Here, you need this." Nathan told him, Connor accepted it then the two started eating whilst looking at the statue of their parents. "I'm sorry about you and Nia. You really do love her, don't you?" Nathan asked, Connor nodded then used his jacket to wipe the ketchup off his mouth.

"I really do love Nia but because of me, it's over," Connor explained, he got up and looked at the statue. "How did our parents do it? How do they make loving one another so easy?" Connor asked, Nathan chuckled as he got up and patted Connor on the shoulder.

"They make it that easy by always being honest," Nathan told him, Connor nodded then the two looked up at the sky. "Talk to Nia and tell her everything, I'll tell Aunt Kara for you." Nathan told Connor who smiled, he hugged his cousin then gently punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks Nate, I owe you." Connor thanked then he ran as fast as he could to Nia's apartment while Nathan walked back to his parents' apartment to do more research on the crystals.

**Nia's apartment:**

Nia was sat in her apartment watching the news about Rosso and Blu's first real fight with Ultraman Belial, she was still thinking about why would Connor keep a secret from her. Nia was about to go into the kitchen when she heard someone knock on her door, she looked through the peephole to see Connor stood outside her door so she opened it and stood in the doorway.

"Nia, can I come in?" Connor asked, Nia nodded then stood to one side then Connor walked in, Nia could see that he was still wearing the torn clothes from earlier. "I came to say that you were right, I should've told you but I didn't." Connor admitted, Nia took him over to the couch then the two sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nia asked, Connor moved closer to Nia then held her hand, she looked up to see Connor looking down.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to see me as me, not an Ultraman but normal Connor Allen," Connor explained, Nia moved closer and looked into his eyes. "If you want to end things between us, then I'll understand it." Connor told her, Nia sat closer then placed a hand on his face.

"I don't want us to end, just be more honest from now on," Nia told Connor and he agreed, the two kissed until Connor's phone started vibrating and Connor checked it. "What is it?" Nia asked, Connor read the text to himself then looked at Nia.

"There's trouble near the DEO," Connor explained then looked at Nia, she nodded then kissed Connor. "You sure?" Connor asked, Nia nodded then two stood up.

"Go, they need you," Nia encouraged, Connor nodded then he kissed Nia on the lips then ran off while Nia watched. "Come back to me, Connor." Nia whispered, she wanted Connor to come in one piece as she really loved him.

**DEO:**

The DEO was under attack by an evil version of Mebius, Frost and Supergirl tried to stop it but they didn't stand a chance. Dark Mebius was about to shoot Frost with a beam when two blurs flew in and kicked Dark Mebius down to the ground level: it was Rosso using Flame and Blu using Aqua.

"J'onn, what did that thing want?" Kara asked, J'onn held out his hand to reveal two new crystals: the yellow one had an image of Ultraman on it and the purple had an image of Ultraman Belial on it. "Where did you find them?" Kara asked, J'onn took them into the medical bay and showed them the location: the park where Rosso and Blu took down Bizarro Reign and lost to Belial.

"A search team found them where Bizarro Reign was destroyed," J'onn told them, Kara and Caitlin took the crystals and started running tests on them. "Call me the moment you two have something." J'onn told them, the two women nodded then they started working on the crystals.

**Meanwhile:**

Just outside the main entrance, Rosso and Blu were fighting Dark Mebius with no problem as they had pulled out their R/B Sluggers in dagger and sword modes: Rosso attacked from behind while Blu attacked from the front.

"How dare you use my father's Ultraman form!" Shouted Rosso as he kicked Dark Mebius in the face, Blu then jumped over Blu and double kicked Dark Mebius in the chest.

"Let's try that thing we got off Belial!" Blu shouted and Rosso nodded. A red and blue brace appeared on Rosso's arm, Rosso turned the dial into the red which caused his arms to burn up.

"Mebium Shoot!" Rosso shouted, he then hit Dark Mebius with Mebius' Mebium Shoot which sent flying backwards through several trees. "Cous, your turn!" Rosso shouted as the brace flew off and landed on Blu's arm then turned the dial into the blue.

"Knight Shoot!" Blu shouted then fired Hikari's Knight Shoot which hit Dark Mebius in the head. "These powers are amazing, shall we finish it together?" Blu suggested and Rosso nodded, the brace split in half with Blu using the blue half while Rosso using the red half: a huge figure of Mebius Phoenix Brave standing behind them.

"Do you think that we can use that finisher?" Rosso asked, Blu nodded then their arms started glowing red and blue then they crossed their arms into a plus position,

"Triple Mebium Knight Shoot!" The two shouted then Rosso, Blu and the giant ghost form of Phoenix Brave fired the Mebium Knight Shoot at Dark Mebius into the sky then it blew up.

"That was incredible!" Blu exclaimed, he then turned to look at Rosso who seemed to be confused. "Cous, what's up?" Blu asked, the two started hovering off the ground and floated up to the balcony.

"Why was Dark Mebius here?" Rosso asked then Blu started thinking. "If it was after the crystals then why didn't it come after us?" Blu agreed then they flew up and entered the DEO to help tidy up.

_**I'm ending chapter 5 here to build things up for future chapters. Did you like the little fallout between Nia and Connor? Why was Dark Mebius attacking the DEO? And how will the Ultraman and Ultraman Belial crystals help?**_

_**I hope that you've enjoyed this story so far. See you all next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome to Chapter 6 of The New Heroes, are you ready to see what's going to happen next? **_

**DEO:**

After helping everyone tidy up, Connor was on the phone to Nia and telling her that he was okay while Nathan was helping Caitlin run tests on the Ultraman and Ultraman Belial crystals, Kara had gone out to fly around the city as she wanted a break from the medical bay.

"Mom, check this out!" Nathan called over to Caitlin, she ran over and looked at Nathan's findings. "These crystals to have more power than the other crystals that me and Connor use." Nathan explained, Caitlin was impressed then she looked at the symbols.

"Have you had luck finding out about these symbols?" Caitlin asked her son, Nathan nodded then opened up and file to show her.

"The symbol on the Ultraman crystals means Light," Nathan explained then pulled up the file on the Belial crystal. "And the symbol on the Belial crystal means Darkness." Nathan sat back and looked Caitlin as she read his research.

"Look at you: as brainy as your mom," Caitlin smiled then patted her Nathan on the shoulder which made him happy. "We're both so proud of you." Caitlin hugged Nathan who hugged back, they were happy that they had each other. Connor ran in whilst holding the Fusion Brace NEO which was glowing, Nathan looked at the brace then they looked at Barry and Alex who were also glowing.

"Nathan, the Fusion Brace NEO and our parents!" Connor shouted and Nathan agreed: they transformed into Rosso Flame and Blu Aqua, they placed one hand on the brace then Connor placed his left hand on Barry while Nathan placed his right hand on Alex, they started transferring the power from the Brace back into Barry and Alex.

"Come on boys, I believe in you!" Caitlin shouted, the two cousins used their power to give back Barry and Alex's Ultra powers. Connor and Nathan reverted back to their normal forms then they watched Barry and Alex's bodies accept the power then they started to wake up.

"We're glad that you two are awake," Connor told his Dad and Aunt Alex which surprised them, they had a lot to catch up on. "Me and Nathan were able to transfer your powers back but you two should stay in bed and rest." Connor suggested, the two nodded then the alarms started beeping.

"Big trouble: Supergirl is attacking the city!" J'onn shouted, Barry and Alex were about to get out of bed but then watched as Connor and Nathan ran off whilst holding their gyros.

**Above the city:**

Dark Supergirl was shooting her eye lasers everywhere and was destroying the city, she was about to shoot her lasers at but then tackled down into the ground: it was Rosso and were now fighting Supergirl which made Blu nervous as she was his aunt but Rosso was fighting just like as if he was fighting any other villain.

"Cous, calm down!" Blu shouted, he stood still and didn't fight. "That's your mother!" Blu shouted, Rosso nodded then punched Dark Supergirl hard into the sky.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Rosso shouted as he ran over and punched Blu in the shoulder. "As much as I don't want to hurt my mom, I can't allow her to any innocents!" Rosso shouted then ran after Dark Supergirl while Blu thought what his cousin said then like a hero, he ran after his cousin to help fight.

"You boys are helpless against me!" Dark Supergirl bellowed then shot her gold breath at the two; it got Rosso but Blu had dodged just in time. Dark Supergirl then flew down and started to attack Blu while Rosso was increasing his flames to melt the ice until he was free.

"Cous, crystal change!" Blu shouted as he dodged a kick from Dark Supergirl, Rosso nodded then jumped in to kick his mom forwards into a fountain. They were about to change powers when Dark Supergirl used her super speed to get up and knock the two cousins on to the floor hard, they were losing until Blu got back up. "We can't lose now!" Blu bellowed, the Fusion Brace NEO appeared and Blu moved it to the red side. "Mebium Shoot!" Blu then shot the Mebium Shoot at Dark Supergirl who got sent flying high into the sky, the brace then flew and landed on Rosso's arm on the blue side.

"Knight Shoot!" Rosso shouted, he flew up then shot the Knight Shoot at Dark Supergirl who crashed into the ground. Rosso then landed next to Blu and the Fusion Brace NEO split into two and powered the two up then the giant figure of Mebius Phoenix Brave appeared.

"Triple Mebium Knight Shoot!" The two shouted then the three fired the beam at Dark Supergirl, the beam hit her which caused a series of explosions. The two thought that they had won but when the dust faded, they could see that Dark Supergirl was standing there with no damage.

"Why didn't that work?" Rosso asked, the cousins started running towards Dark Supergirl when a dark meteorite crashed between the three: it was Belial and he was holding a huge staff, it was the Giga Battle Nizer. "Belial! What did you do to her?" Rosso screamed, the two got up only to be knocked down by Belial using his staff.

"I took control over Supergirl to draw you two out," Belial told them which made both cousins angry. "But you can have her back only if I get something in return." Belial told them, Rosso and Blu slowly got up and looked at the devil Ultraman.

"What is it that you want from us, Belial?" Blu asked, they were willing to do anything to get Kara back, Belial started chuckling.

"In return, hand over all your crystals," Belial told them which shocked the cousins: their four crystals in exchanged for Kara. "I promise, you can have her the moment you have over the crystals." The two nodded then shook Belial's claws, they reverted back to normal then Connor handed over the Taro, Ginga, Tiga and Victory crystals."

"That's all of them, now let my mom go!" Connor shouted, Belial nodded then clapped his hand which caused Dark Supergirl started glowing then separated into two: one was Kara Danvers and the other was Red Daughter. "You said you would return her!" Connor shouted, he ran to punched Belial but he dodged then punched him away.

"I did but I didn't say that she would have her powers," Belial told the boys then looked at the crystals. "Pleasure doing business with you two, boys." Belial started laughing as he and Red Daughter flew away, leaving Connor and Nathan with an unconscious Kara.

**DEO:**

After being returned by some DEO agents, Kara was taken to the medical bay to get checked up while J'onn and Alex were talking to Connor and Nathan. Barry was sat with Kara the entire time while Caitlin was running tests to see what had happened to Kara, it wasn't long until Caitlin got the results back.

"Cait, what does it say?" Barry asked as he was very concerned, Caitlin walked over to Barry and she looked upset.

"It seems that Belial took all of Kara's powers away," Caitlin started, Barry looked at Kara and couldn't believe it. "She's completely human, no trace of Kryptonian DNA in her." Caitlin sat next to Barry and comforted him, hearing that must've made him feel angry.

"How's Connor and Nathan?" Barry asked as he looked up and at Caitlin, he was concerned about how the boys were doing.

"They gave up the crystals to get Kara back but they were double-crossed," Caitlin started explaining, she held Barry's hand then looked at Kara. "Belial split Kara apart: made her human and brought back Red Daughter with all Kara's powers." Barry was so angry with Belial that he wanted to throw him into the Sun. Alex and J'onn walked into the medical bay and looked at Kara who was still unconscious, Alex was concerned about her sister as she hated seeing Kara in the medical bay. Across the hall, Connor and Nathan stood by the meeting room staring at the medical bay.

"We've got to find a way to get the crystals back," Connor told Nathan, they started thinking of a plan then Nathan had an idea; he took out his notepad then started flipping through the pages. "What is it, cous?" Connor asked, Nathan showed Connor the page where he had pictures of the crystals and the symbols on them.

"What if we make Beliai believe that we gave him fakes?" Nathan suggested, Connor knew what Nathan meant so the two ran off to start their plan to get back the crystals but what they didn't know was that the Ultraman and Ultraman Belial crystals were glowing.

**Science lab:**

In one of the labs at the DEO, Nathan was making the crystals while Connor was recreating the images. They were hard at work when Nia walked in with a backpack, she walked over and kissed Connor on the cheek then hugged Nathan.

"Your Aunt Caitlin told me what happened," Nia told Connor who looked down then looked at his girlfriend. "Is there anyway that I can help?" Nia asked, Connor smiled then hugged Nia, she hugged him back which made her smile.

"You being with me helps me the most," Connor told Nia which made her happy. "Since I met you, Nia; you've become the main reason that I go out there and fight." Connor told Nia which made her smile, Connor then put his hands behind his neck and took off his pendent then gave it to Nia. "This has been with me since I was ten and it's always given me good luck, I want you to have it." Connor smiled, Nia accepted the gift then smiled at Connor.

"I don't know what to say, Connor," Nia was speechless, Nathan was happy for the two of them then he got back working on the fake crystals which got Nia's attention. "Are you making fake crystals to trick Belial?" Nia asked as she looked at the fake Tiga crystal and she was impressed with the craftsmanship.

"We'll planning to trick Belial into swapping the real crystals for these fakes," Connor explained to Nia who was impressed with the plan, she then took off her backpack and took out two plastic boxes which had food in. "You made us lunch?" Connor asked, Nia nodded then smiled.

"Even heroes need to eat." Nia told the two, Connor and Nathan smiled then started eating their lunch, Nia took out a third one then started eating with them.

**Dockyard:**

Two hours had passed and now, Connor and Nathan were waiting on the docks for Belial to meet up with them. Belial landed with his Giga Battle Nizer and the four crystals attached to the staff, he looked at them to see the exact four crystals in Connor's hands.

"Belial, those crystals you have are fakes!" Connor shouted, Belial looked at the crystals on his staff and noticed that they weren't glowing and the ones that Connor were glowing.

"In case you were lying about returning my aunt and Connor's mom, we quickly swapped these real crystals for those fakes!" Nathan shouted, Belial was so furious that he threw the crystals back at the boys while Connor threw the fakes at Belial. "Do Ultras not know what a trick is?" Nathan laughed as he and Connor held out their Gyros, the crystals Belial threw that them were now glowing. Belial was so angry that he blasted a beam from the Giga Battle Nizer. Connor and Nathan thought they were going to get blasted when from out of nowhere: a purple and yellow shield appeared and reflected the beam back at Belial. Connor and Nathan looked up at the shield to see the energy was being emitted from the Ultraman and Ultraman Belial crystals.

"The Ultraman and Belial crystals!" Exclaimed Nathan, they took one crystal each then flipped the horns on the back of them: Connor inserted the Ultraman crystal into his Gyro while Nathan inserted the Ultraman Belial crystal.

"_Ultraman! Ultraman Belial!" _The two started pulling the handles on the Gyros until a surge of rainbow energy came out and merged with the four other crystals. _"Burst Forth! The Ultimate Power!" _From out of the rainbow orb came out a huge ice blue crystal which had a face on the front, Connor reached out and it activated. _"Zenith Crystal!" _Connor pressed a button underneath the crystal which caused the face to split open with three horns. _"The Powers Of Two Become One!" _Connor inserted the crystal into his gyro which caused six huge Ultramen appear behind them: Taro, Ginga, Victory, Tiga, Ultraman and Belial as well as gold and silver tornado around Connor and Nathan.

"Enshrined by Zenith! The Golden Universe!" The two shouted then Connor pulled the handles three times until it sent out gold energy, the two of them then became one and transformed into a new form.

"_Ultraman Ruebe!" _The tornado shattered and in the cousins place stood a gold, silver and black figure: the combined form of Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. Ruebe walked towards Belial as he fired a beam from his chest, Ruebe didn't feel a thing as he got closer then punched Belial into the ocean. Red Daughter towards Ruebe but somehow, they caught her without even looking then punched her into a crane.

"You dare use my mom's powers!" Connor's voice shouted from within Ruebe, they jumped and punched Red Daughter in the face, she wiped her face to see blood, which was unusual as there was no Kryptonite nearby.

"My aunt's powers are meant to protect, not destroy!" Shouted Nathan, they picked up Red Daughter then covered her eyes just as Red Daughter was about shoot her eye lasers.

"Family Of Heroes!" The two shouted then four ghost like figures appeared: it was Mebius, Hikari, Supergirl and Frost. They all then fired a beam at Red Daughter which seriously injured her, Belial watched then flew away as he knew that he had lost, Red Daughter was about to fly away when Ruebe started spinning like a tornado and crossed his arms. "Ruebium Ray!" The two cousins shouted then shot a rainbow coloured beam at Red Daughter, sending far away and into space. Ruebe looked around but noticed that Belial had left but they were happy as they had their crystals back and also had got a new form.

_**The end of chapter 6, what did you all think? Kara is now human, do you think she'll get her powers back? And Connor and Nathan have got a new power: the combined power of the crystals to become Ultraman Ruebe. **_

_**What will happen in the next chapters? You'll have to wait so until then, bye for now!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome to Chapter 7 of The New Heroes, are you ready to see what's going to happen next? **_

** :**

It had been several days since Connor and Nathan obtained their new power: the power of Ultraman Ruebe. They were busy working at while Nia was talking to Cat, the cousins were working on an article about Ultraman Ruebe's first fight against Ultraman Belial which still amazed them.

"I wonder what else our combined form can do?" Nathan whispered to Connor, they were both puzzled then they looked up to see Nia.

"Connor, can we talk?" Nia asked and Connor nodded, they walked out on to the balcony and started talking while Nathan worked. "Connor, how would you feel if I suggested moving in together?" Nia suggested, Connor nodded as he liked the idea.

"We have been dating for almost a month and a half," Connor pointed out so he decided to go for it. "I love the idea of us sharing a place." Connor told Nia which made her happy, the pair hugged each then Nia gave Connor a key.

"That's a key to my place," Nia told Connor who smiled. "See you later, Connor." Nia smiled then waved as she went back to work, Connor then walked in and got back helping Nathan with the article.

**Allen house:**

Kara had been released from the DEO medical bay was told not to do anything dangerous, she had even tried to use the Sun to regain her powers but nothing had worked. Barry walked over and hugged Kara which made her smile a little bit, they were both concerned about Connor and Nathan going up against Belial and anything else he was going to throw at them.

"Hey, everything will be okay," Barry comforted Kara who was panicking about what might happen to the new Ultras. "They learnt from us so they'll be fine." Barry promised Kara, she knew that her husband was right.

"You're right, Barr," Kara admitted, Barry nodded then he leant forward and kissed Kara on the cheek. "I'm tired, can you walk me to bed?" Kara asked as she was feeling weak, Barry nodded then he helped walk Kara into bed as she was still weak.

**L-Corp:**

From out of nowhere, L-Corp was under attack from Red Daughter and lucky, it wasn't long until Rosso and Blu flew in and tackled Red Daughter down and crashed landed at the base of the building. The two Ultras started fighting Red Daughter and she was losing badly, Blu jumped in with his R/B Slugger and slashed Red Daughter but somehow, she made a copy of herself but dressed up in Overgirl's suit.

"That's new!" Rosso shouted, the two Ultras were fighting both versions of Kara with all their strength but it was no good as they were far too strong. "How are these copies so strong?" Rosso asked, Blu was busy dodging lasers while Rosso was dodging fists.

"Let's try Victory and Tiga's powers!" Blu shouted, Rosso nodded then they backflipped in time to dodge Overgirl and Red Daughter shoot their eye lasers.

"_Ultraman Rosso Wind! Ultraman Blu Ground!" _Rosso held his hands up which created two cyclones and trapped both Red Daughter and Overgirl. Blu ran then jumped into the sky, hovering over the two as his arms started glowing.

"Rock Blaster!" Blu shouted then fired two beams at the two evil versions of Kara; the ground then grabbed them and held them tight but it didn't last long as they broke out.

"You two are weak!" Overgirl shouted then blasted the two backwards, they flew inside L-Corp and landed in the reception area. "You two call yourselves heroes? Don't make us laugh!" The two evil Karas walked towards the Ultras who were injured but they got back up and nodded at each other, they started glowing rainbow colours. Inside Rosso's chest, Connor was holding the Zenith Crystal then he activated it.

"_Zenith Crystal!" _Connor pressed a button underneath the Zenith Crystal which popped up three horns then attached it to his Gyro. _"The Powers Of Two Become One!" _Connor started pulled the handles until it activated the transformation. _"Ultraman Ruebe!" _Rosso and Blu merged into Ruebe, the two Karas flew towards them but Ruebe caught them then flew them backwards.

"You're not going to win!" Ruebe shouted, it's voice was Connor's and Nathan's voices together. Ruebe then ran towards them and started fighting the two Karas, they were now winning then Ruebe's started glowing, something flew out and handed in their hand: it was a round weapon with blue blades all around it. "Ruebe Halo!" The two shouted then started hitting them with the Ruebe Halo.

"You two will never be as famous as all those others Ultras!" Red Daughter shouted, Ruebe then jumped and double kicked her into Overgirl.

"We don't want to be like them!" Connor shouted just as Ruebe threw the Ruebe Halo and it slashed both Red Daughter and Overgirl, they jumped and caught it then double kicked them.

"We would rather be own heroes!" Nathan shouted as he punched Red Daughter then kicked Overgirl, they dodged their eyes lasers then used the Ruebe Halo to generate a shield to reflect their lasers back at them.

"We may be heroes like our parents but that doesn't mean we want to be better than them!" They shouted together, Ruebe started spinning like a tornado then rapidly slashed Red Daughter and Overgirl until they went flying outside and landing in the streets. "We're being heroes to protect the ones we love!" Ruebe shouted, Overgirl and Red Daughter got up but were feeling weak. Inside Ruebe's chest, Nathan was holding the Zenith Crystal then he pressed the button underneath which activated it again.

"_Rise Up! Ultimate Power!" _The Zenith Crystal shouted, Nathan held up the Ruebe Halo then attached the Zenith Crystal on to the Ruebe Halo then pressed a trigger on the handle. In the battle, Ruebe held out the Ruebe Halo and the centre of it, which now had a version of the opened Zenith Crystal, started glowing.

"Ruebe Halo Shot!" Ruebe shouted then they flew the Ruebe Halo which slashed Red Daughter and Overgirl faster than they could see. "We've got more than that!" Ruebe shouted and inside Ruebe's chest, Connor was now holding the powered up Ruebe Halo then hit a button on the back . "Ruebe Vortex Buster!" Ruebe shouted then they fired a rainbow coloured beam from the Ruebe Halo and hit both Red Daughter and Overgirl which sent them flying backwards.

"What is this power?" Red Daughter screamed as both she and Overgirl were seriously injured. "How are we losing to two humans?" Red Daughter and Overgirl were so angry that they punched the ground then threw several huge rocks at Ruebe, but it was pointless as Ruebe slashed them into small rocks faster than light.

"One last chance; return those powers to Supergirl!" Connor shouted as he pointed the Ruebe Halo at them, the two evil Karas shook their heads then flew away. Ruebe glowed silver then separated into Rosso and Blu, they looked at the sky then flew after them but then they remembered that they were late for work so they flew towards .

** :**

Connor and Nathan arrived and uploaded their new photos of Ruebe latest fight, Cat walked over to the two and looked at their work. Nathan and Connor were feeling nervous as they heard from Kara that if Cat Grant comes over to you and not say much, then it's trouble.

"You two, in my office." Cat told Connor and Nathan, the three of them went into Cat's office and started talking. "I want to congratulate you two," Cat started talking as she sat down in her chair, Connor and Nathan were confused by what Cat was talking about. "Because of your articles about the new Ultras, you two are now reporters and will be working alongside your mom and aunt." Cat told the two, Connor and Nathan were happy then Cat got up and held her hand out then Connor shook Cat's hand followed by Nathan.

"Miss Grant?" Cat, Connor and Nathan looked behind to see Kara standing in the doorway. "I just you an interview with Rosso and Blu, they requested to speak to you." Kara looked at Connor and Nathan then they left and headed towards the toilets while Kara and Cat waited for Rosso and Blu.

"Miss Grant?" Cat turned around to see Rosso and Blu hovering near her balcony. "We're here for an interview." Rosso said and Blu nodded, the two landed then they shook Cat's hand then the four of them sat down then Kara took out her notepad.

"It's good to meet the new heroes of National City, how did you two come here?" Cat asked and Kara started writing, Rosso sat forward then started talking.

"We were traveling amongst the stars when we heard the people asking for someone to stop Belial," Rosso told Cat who was interested to know the two Ultras' origin story. "When we arrived, we saw Belial attacking the Ultras of this planet, Supergirl and Frost and we decided to help." Rosso added, Cat was thankful that they had arrived when they did.

"Another question: do you know Mebius and Hikari?" Cat asked, Rosso and Blu nodded then Blu answered.

"We do but not much," Blu explained which surprised Cat. "We've only met them twice and the second time was when they protected us from Belial and Bizarro Reign." Blu told them which made Cat interested.

"My last question is this: will you two be able to defeat Belial?" Cat asked, Rosso and Blu nodded which gave Cat and Kara confidence.

"We will as we have something that Belial doesn't," Rosso started explained then he and Blu fist bumped each other then high fived. "We work together as one while Belial always controls or takes what he wants." Rosso and Blu got up then shook Cat's hand.

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Grant but we got to go," Blu told her then they started hovering off the ground. "People need us. Bye Miss Grant." The two Ultras then flew away while Cat and Kara started talking about the new Ultramen.

**In Space:**

Overgirl and Red Daughter landed on the moon and saw Belial sat on a rock whilst holding his Giga Battle Nizer. They walked over to their master then knelt down on one knee, Belial looked down at them then stood up.

"I can see that you two lost to those young Ultramen," Belial spoke and the two evil Karas nodded. "Looks like no matter how powerful the opponent, those two will always win." Belial walked over to them then stabbed them with red claws, both Overgirl and Red Daughter started glowing as Belial powered them up. "Let's see if they can beat you two now." Belial started laughing as he was planning the final part of his plan but what no one knew was that far away, another Ultra was flying towards the Earth.

_**Chapter 7 comes to an end and I hope that you've enjoyed it. Who is the Ultra coming to Earth? What is Belial's plan? And can Connor and Nathan win? **_

_**Find out next time and see you all next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 is about to begin and another hero will rise! I hope that you enjoy.**_

** :**

Connor and Nathan were hard at work the next day as they had started working, they were working alongside Kara while they were discussing about Belial and Ruebe's new power. Nia walked in and hugged Connor as they had officially started sharing a place, she sat down then the four of them started talking.

"It's been a week since we last saw Belial or those fake Supergirls," Connor told them and they were worried as they didn't know when they were going to strike away. "Will Dad and Aunt Alex be able to help us?" Connor asked his mom, Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, they'll still feeling weak," Kara told them which made Connor and Nathan worried as they barely survived a fight against Belial and that was without Ruebe's power. "If Belial or those fake versions of me show up, be careful." Kara advised the boys and they nodded, Nia held Connor's hand and nodded at him. They were working on a news report about Rosso and Blu when the city started shaking, they looked out the window to see Overgirl and Red Daughter destroying the city and they could their millions of people crying in fear.

"Nate, let's go!" Connor shouted, Nathan nodded then they ran towards the balcony and jumped off it as the two took out their Gyros then the Taro and Ginga crystals.

"Grant us your power, R/B!" The two shouted: Connor inserted the Taro crystal into his Gyro while Nathan inserted the Ginga crystal into his Gyro.

"_Ultraman Taro! Ultraman Ginga!" _The two started pulled the handles on the Gyros three times until they released the crystals' energies. _"Ultraman Rosso Flame! Ultraman Blu Aqua!" _The two then started flying towards the trouble while Kara and Nia watched, they were both worried about if they could win.

**Dockyard:**

Red Daughter and Overgirl were destroying everything in their path until they got tackled by Rosso and Blu, they ran straight in and started fighting: Rosso fought Red Daughter while Blu fought Overgirl. The two Ultras backflipped as they started glowing, the light blinded Red Daughter and Overgirl.

"_Ultraman Rosso Aqua! Ultraman Blu Wind!" _Rosso threw a huge water bubble then Blu started running around Red Daughter and Overgirl, trapping them in a water hurricane. Rosso and Blu then changed forms again to finish them. _"Ultraman Rosso Ground! Ultraman Blu Flame!" _Rosso punched the ground which caused dirt to fly into the air then Blu set fire to them: turning Red Daughter and Overgirl into statues.

"Nice play, cous!" Rosso cheered as the two high fived each other, the statues started to crack which got their attention. "Let's finish them together!" Rosso shouted, Blu nodded then they started glowing.

"_Ultraman Rosso Flame! Ultraman Blu Aqua!" _The cousins started powering themselves up, their arms started glowing with energy.

"Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot!" The two shouted then they fired their united beam at Red Daughter and Overgirl, the exploded but they somehow survived which surprised the two Ultras.

"How did they survive that?" Blu asked, they looked at Red Daughter and Overgirl but were surprised when the two evil Karas smiled then dark purple dust flew out of them and landed behind them, the dust then transformed into figures: it was Non, Astra, Rhea, Indigo and Reign.

"Great, there's more of them!" Rosso shouted, they pulled out their R/B Sluggers then ran towards them to fight the evil clones. They were deep in battle but they were losing due to how powerful they were, it was like they were fighting the original versions of them. "We need to merge!" Rosso shouted, Blu nodded and when they tried to become Ruebe, the power rejected them.

"We didn't merge," Blu shouted, they got up but they felt weak then they looked down at their chests to see their crystals flashing. "Our energy is low! We need to fall back!" Blu shouted, they were about to fall back when a gold figure landed and blasted the clones into the ocean, Rosso and Blu looked up to see a female Ultra standing in front of them with a huge red cape: it was Mother Of Ultra.

"Are you two okay?" Mother Of Ultra asked, Rosso and Blu nodded as they stood up. "Let's get to the DEO." Mother Of Ultra told the two young Ultras then they flew away while the evil clones flew off into space.

**DEO:**

Connor and Nathan were having a medical checkup by Caitlin while Kara was talking with Mother Of Ultra, Nia ran in and headed towards Connor. Mother Of Ultra's color timer started glowing yellow which got Kara's attention, she looked at the Mother's hand to see a crystal with her on it.

"What does that glow mean?" Kara asked the Mother Of Ultra, she watched as the Mother Of Ultra looked at Nia. "Is that crystal meant for her?" Kara asked, Mother Of Ultra nodded then the two walked over to Connor, Nathan and Nia.

"Mother Of Ultra, thank you for saving us," Connor thanked her and Nathan nodded. "What brings you to Earth?" Connor asked, Mother Of Ultra turned to face Nia then held her hand.

"Nia Nal, I'm here to give you this," Mother Of Ultra spoke as she opened her right hand to reveal the Mother Of Ultra crystal. "Use this with a Gyro and become a hero." Mother Of Ultra told Nia as she made a R/B Gyro appear, she handed both the crystal and Gyro to Nia.

"Thank you, Mother Of Ultra," Nia thanked then smiled at the Mother Of Ultra. "I promise you that I will use your power to protect everyone's future." Nia smiled then all the crystals started glowing, they started floating in the sky then started to create a new crystal.

"Another new crystal?" Nathan asked, the crystal lowered itself down until it landed on a desk, everyone looked at it as it was glowing red, blue and orange. Connor was about to touch it when the alarm started beeping: the evil clones were back. Connor and Nathan nodded, they grabbed their Gyros and crystals then ran off while leaving Nia behind.

**City centre:**

Astra, Non and Indigo were terrorizing the city until Rosso in Flame mode and Blu in Aqua mode flew in and slashed them with the R/B Sluggers. The three clones got back up and looked at Rosso and Blu, they were ready for anything that they throw at the Ultras. Behind a tree, Nia stood and watched as she was nervous about becoming an Ultra but she decided to become a hero so she inserted the Mother Of Ultra crystal into the Gyro but she didn't lift up any of the horns.

"_Mother Of Ultra!" _The Gyro announced then a huge ghost like figure of Mother Of Ultra appeared, Nia took three deep breaths then tightened her grip on the Gyro.

"Empowered by Hope! The Heroine Of Light!" Nia shouted then she started pulling the handles three times until bronze energy exited the crystals surrounded Nia.

"_Ultrawoman Grigio!" _Nia had started transforming into a bronze and silver Ultra with two small silver horns on the side of her head. Nia looked at her form and was impressed, she looked at the fight to see that Rosso and Blu were losing so Grigio held her hands out then they started glowing.

"Hand Slash!" Grigio shouted then she fired multiple yellow bolts at Astra, Non and Indigo which knocked down. "Guys, are you okay?" Grigio ran over and helped the two Ultras back up, they nodded then the three got ready.

"Let's show them what we can do!" Rosso shouted, Blu and Grigio nodded then the three ran and started fighting them: Rosso took on Non, Blu was fighting Indigo, Grigio was taking on Astra. The three Ultras were now winning, they had kicked their opponents into the water fountain then jumped high into the sky.

"Let's them with all beams!" Blu shouted then he fired first. "Aqua Strium!" Blu then fired his powerful water powered beam which hit Astra, Non and Indigo. The three of them got up in time to see Rosso power up his finisher.

"Flame Sphere Shoot!" Rosso shouted as he fired a huge fireball which sent them flying into the sky, Grigio then lined up her arms into a cross which caused her arms to glow.

"Grigio Shot!" Grigio shouted then she shot a gold beam at the three clones, they threw far through several trees until crashing into trash cans. "That was amazing! What now?" Grigio asked Rosso and Blu, they stepped in front of her then they powered themselves up.

"We fired our beams together!" Rosso shouted, they all stood together then aimed their arms at Astra, Non and Indigo.

"Ultra Attack!" The three shouted then they fired a red, blue and orange beam at Astra, Non and Indigo which exploded them into purple gas, it flew away into the sky and towards a dark figure hovering in the shadows. The three Ultras were about to go after it but the figure flew away as fast as the speed of sound, the three stood and watched as they were worried about what might happen next but what they didn't know was that Belial had just absorbed the powers of Astra, Non and Astra and was slowly becoming stronger.

**Later that day:**

The evil clones of Rhea and Reign had appeared above the DEO, Rosso and Blu appeared and tackled the two clones down into the ground. They started fighting the two with all their might: Reign was fighting Rosso while Rhea was up against Blu. The clones were struggling as Rosso and Blu kept swapping to confuse them, the two Ultras kicked the clones in the face then jumped backwards and began glowing as inside Rosso, Connor had activated the Zenith Crystal.

"_Zenith Crystal!" _Connor pressed the button underneath which opened the crystal. _"The Powers Of Two Become One!" _Connor attached the Zenith Crystal which generated the figures of Ultraman, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory. Nathan had appeared next to Connor then they looked directly at Reign and Rhea.

"Enshrined by Zenith! The Golden Universe!" The two shouted then Connor started the handles on his R/B Gyro until the crystal activated.

"_Ultraman Ruebe!" _Rosso and Blu started running towards Reign and Rhea as they merged into Ultraman Ruebe. They jumped then punched Rhea and kicked Reign away, Ruebe focused on Rhea first as she pulled out to daggers, Ruebe placed his hand over their chest which made the Ruebe Halo appear. The two started fighting, Reign flew in and was about to tackle Ruebe but got surprised when two red and blue figures appeared: it was Mebius and Hikari.

"We thought that you could do with some backup!" Hikari shouted over to Ruebe who nodded, the three Ultras started fighting the clones: Ruebe was fighting Rhea while Mebius and Hikari fought Reign. Mebius and Hikari flew Reign high into the sky then threw her down towards the ground, the two Ultras powered themselves up then crossed their arms: Mebius fired the Mebium Shoot and Hikari fired the Knight Shoot which sent Reign flying into the ground. Meanwhile, Ruebe had shattered Rhea's daggers with the Ruebe Halo then powered punched her through several trees and landed next to Reign.

"Let's finish this together!" Mebius told them, Ruebe and Hikari nodded then they got ready to hit Rhea and Reign with everything they had. Mebius and Hikari went first as they stood on either side of Rhea and Reign and fired their beams which made the clones weak and collapse on to the ground, Mebius nodded at Ruebe who nodded back. Inside Ruebe's chest, Connor activated the Zenith Crystal to finish the clones.

"_Rise Up! Ultimate Power!" _Connor attached the Zenith Crystal to the Ruebe Halo then held it out as it powered up. Outside, the Ruebe Halo started glowing with rainbow coloured energy, Ruebe hit the back on the Ruebe Halo which activated the finisher.

"Ruebe Vortex Buster!" The two cousins shouted as they fired a huge rainbow beam at Rhea and Reign which blew them up and only left behind a huge purple mist, it flew up into the air and entered a dark figure floating above them.

"Who is that?" Mebius asked, the figure crashed landed in the middle of the three Ultras which sent flying backwards, they looked up to see who it was: it was Belial and his body was glowing. "Belial!" Mebius shouted, he and Hikari activated their blades then ran towards Belial while Ruebe ran towards him with the Ruebe Halo.

"You Ultras are pathetic!" Belial bellowed as he roared as fired a sonic shockwave which sent the three flying into trees: the shockwave was so powerful that it made Ruebe split up into Rosso and Blu.

"He made us split up!" Blu exclaimed, they couldn't believe that then looked up to see Grigio fly in and tried to hit Belial but he grabbed her and smashed her into the ground. Seeing Nia smashed into the ground by Belial angered Connor so much that he wanted to destroy Belial, even if he lost his own life.

"Why you!" Rosso bellowed as he got up, his entire body was now covered in flames. Mebius got up and was also covered in flames, the two ran and grabbed Belial whilst still engulfed in flames.

"Ultra Mebium Dynamite!" Rosso and Mebius shouted as they blew up, the explosion sent Mebius and Rosso flying and crashed into the ground, they were holding the ribs in pain. Hikari and Blu got up then they tried to take on Belial, they powered up their beams then fired them.

"Aqua Knight Blaster!" Blu and Hikari shouted as they fired a combined beam at Belial but instead of hitting him, Belial absorbed the beam which made him glowing with black energy.

"Thank you for that!" Belial bellowed, he started to change: his body changed to all black with grey armor, his head changed to grey and his eyes became all yellow. "I've achieved my ultimate power! I am Belial Atrocious!" Belial bellowed then he fired a red and black electric beam at the five Ultras, the beam was so powerful that it reverted all five Ultras to their human forms.

"He's too powerful!" Alex cried in pain, Belial walked over then picked up Nia which made Connor furious, he and Nathan got back up and started glowing. "Connor, Nathan, get back!" Alex shouted but the boys didn't listen instead, they ran towards Belial then transformed.

"_Ultraman Rosso Flame! Ultraman Blu Aqua!" _They punched Belial which caused him to drop Nia, Nathan pushed Belial away while Connor carried Nia over to Barry and Alex.

"We'll hold Belial off, you get back to the DEO!" Connor shouted, Barry nodded then placed his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Connor, you and Nathan need to fall back! You two are both injured!" Barry shouted at his son but Rosso shook his head.

"Dad, you lot taught us that heroes fight to protect the ones they love," Connor told his Dad and Aunt. "We're fighting to protect you lot, now go!" Rosso shouted as he turned and ran towards Belial to fight alongside Nathan, Barry and Alex didn't want to leave their kids to fight Belial but they had to get Nia back as she was injured so Barry used Mebius' power to teleport them to the DEO while Rosso and Blu fought Belial Atrocious.

_**Time for a cliffhanger everyone! Belial has achieved a power and seems too strong for the five Ultras. Can Belial Atrocious be defeated? What role does the new Crystal have?**_

_**Find out next time! See you all later!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 is here and this is where the final battle comes. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the finale!**_

**DEO:**

Barry and Alex arrived at DEO with Nia in Barry's arms, Kara and Caitlin ran over to them and helped carry Nia to the medical bay. Caitlin and Alex started checking Nia for any serious injuries whilst Kara and Barry spoke outside, she could see that Connor and Nathan were nowhere to be seen.

"They're still out there," Barry told Kara who was in shock. "Belial achieved a new power which has made him far too powerful; he took out their combined form with one attack." Barry told Kara which made her panic, she was worried if Connor and Nathan could survive against Belial's new power. They looked at Caitlin and Alex to see that Mother Of Ultra had stayed to help, she was using her healing powers to heal Nia's wounds.

"She'll be okay, she's completely healed," Mother Of Ultra told them but suddenly, she fell down on to one knee then Kara helped her up. "It's fine, I just need some solar energy." Kara escorted Mother Of Ultra on to a bed then activated the solar lamps, the screens switched on to see the fight of Rosso and Blu versus Belial Atrocious.

"They'll still out there fighting?" Caitlin asked, Barry and Alex nodded. "And is that Belial?" Caitlin asked, Barry nodded then he hugged Caitlin to comfort her.

"They'll win, they had four amazing parents." Barry told them and they agreed, they watched as their children fought Belial Atrocious.

**Dockyard:**

The fight had moved to the dockyard where there was no one to get in the way, Rosso and Blu and jumped and kicked Belial and it was then that the two merged into Ultraman Ruebe. They were fighting with all their might but were still losing against Belial Atrocious, he was still stronger than Ruebe somehow.

"Give up! With my new form, your combine form is useless!" Belial bellowed as he flipped Ruebe into the air then kicked him far away into the sky. Ruebe landed at the base of the DEO, Belial landed next to them and was about blast them when two huge green orbs landed next to Ruebe and hit Belial away: it was the Father Of Ultra and Ultraman Taro.

"Belial, stop!" Taro shouted as he pointed at Belial who was now holding his Giga Battle Nizer. "Ruebe, fall back. We'll keep Belial busy!" Taro ordered them, Ruebe nodded then they flew up towards the balcony while Taro and the Father Of Ultra fought Belial.

**DEO:**

Connor and Nathan were lying down on the medical beds whilst getting patched up, Kara and Caitlin walked in the smacked their sons on the shoulders then hugged them.

"Don't you two anything like that again!" Kara shouted at the two, Connor and Nathan nodded then they looked across at the table to see the new crystal still on the table then Nathan looked at Caitlin.

"Mom, could you scan that crystal?" Nathan asked, Caitlin was confused but she decided to scan it.

"What are I looking for, Nathan?" Caitlin asked her son, Nathan got out of bed whilst holding his ribs. "Get back into that bed, now!" Caitlin ordered but Nathan shook his head.

"Name the last time something like Belial came along and you stayed in bed, Mom?" Nathan asked, Caitlin was speechless as she had been his steps before. Connor got out of bed then walked over to the computer where Caitlin was scanning the new crystal, the two boys were hoping that it could help them beat Belial.

"The scans read that it's like the Zenith Crystal but it needs three lots of powers." Caitlin told the team, Connor and Nathan didn't know how they were going to triple their power until Connor felt a hand touching his, he turned to see it was Nia.

"Aunt Caitlin, would it work if me, Nate and Nia combine our powers?" Connor asked, Caitlin shrugged her shoulders then the three new Ultra heroes gave their Gyros to Caitlin to see if their powers would work. Caitlin then connected cables to the Gyros then she and Alex started running tests while Connor, Nathan and Nia walked out to talk.

**Training room:**

The trio had locked the training room door to talk about their plan if the new crystal could merge them together. They held their hands out and held each others' hands, they closed their eyes to focus their powers together which caused the three of them to glow.

"It's working, just focus on combining our powers into one!" Nathan told Connor and Nia and whilst they were glowing, the crystal in the medical bay was also glowing. They had let go of their hands when Connor's phone started vibrating, he checked it to see it was a text from his Dad.

"It's Dad; the crystal started glowing and just stopped," Connor told Nia and Nathan, they were confused when Nia came up with something. "What is it, Nia?" Connor asked, Nia stepped forward then looked at the cousins.

"The crystal was just glowing, right?" Nia asked and Connor nodded. "And it stopped just a second ago, correct?" Nia asked again, the two cousins nodded. "And how was that crystal created?" Nia asked, Connor and Nathan then knew what Nia was talking about.

"That crystal was made because of our crystals," Connor added. "What if that crystal combines our powers into one form? Like with Ruebe's power?" Connor asked, the two nodded then they left the training room and headed back up to the medical bay.

**Balcony:**

Connor, Nathan and Nia were making their way back up to the medical bay when Barry and Alex ran down the stairs to meet them then returned their Gyros. They nodded then ran over to the balcony to see Taro and Father Of Ultra losing to Belial Atrocious.

"We need to get down there!" Nia shouted, Connor and Nathan nodded in agreement then the three inserted their crystals into their Gyros.

"_Ultraman Taro! Ultraman Ginga! Mother Of Ultra!" _The trio jumped off the balcony as they started pulling the handles on the Gyros. _"Ultraman Rosso Flame! Ultraman Blu Aqua! Ultrawoman Grigio!" _The three Ultras flew towards the battle, Barry and Alex watched when Caitlin, Kara and J'onn walked over to them.

"Shall we do it again?" Barry asked the four heroes and they nodded, Barry and Alex activated their braces then the six heroes held their hands up into the sky.

"MEBIUS!" The six of them shouted, they became engulfed in flames and crystals until they merged and transformed into Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave then they flew off to join the others.

**City centre:**

Taro and Father Of Ultra were down, Belial Atrocious was too strong for them. Rosso, Blu and Grigio showed up only to be blasted by a sonic cry from Belial. Phoenix Brave arrived and knocked Belial down, he turned around and looked at the trio.

"Don't give up!" Mebius shouted in Kara's voice, Rosso, Blu and Grigio nodded then got up. They looked at Belial then the crystals on their chests started glowing. "You three are Ultras! Ultras don't give up without trying!" Mebius cried out, the three Ultras nodded then powered themselves up until their bodies united. Inside the glow, the new crystal appeared in Connor's hand then activated it.

"_Trinity Crystal!" _Connor nodded at Nathan and Nia who nodded back then he faced forward and attached the Trinity Crystal to his Gyro while Nathan and Nia place one hand on Connor's shoulders. _"The Power Of Three Become One!" _Three huge ghost like figures of Rosso, Blu and Grigio appeared behind the trio, Connor held his Gyro out in front with Nia and Nathan behind him.

"The three united! The United Bond!" The trio shouted, Connor then started pulling the handles on his Gyro until the crystal released its power.

"_Ultraman Gruebe!" _A red, blue and yellow tornado wrapped the trio and merged into one figure; a black and silver figure with red, blue and yellow armor on its legs, arms, shoulders and chest with five horns on its head: the middle horn was red, the next two were blue and the smaller horns were yellow. When the glow faded, there in the spot where Rosso, Blu and Grigio stood was a new Ultra.

"Their combined form," Mebius mumbled quietly, they were impressed. Gruebe walked over and stood alongside Phoenix Brave, the two combined Ultras ran towards Belial and started fighting: Phoenix Brave pulled out their sables from the braces while Gruebe held his hand up and the Ruebe Halo appeared in his hand. "Let's go!" Mebius shouted, Gruebe nodded then they ran and started fighting Belial Atrocious, both merged Ultras were fighting with all strength which was somehow stronger than Belial.

"You won't ever defeat me!" Belial laughed, he blasted Phoenix Brave with a sonic roar but forgot about Gruebe who was flying above him and threw the Ruebe Halo which shattered Belial Giga Battle Nizer into pieces. "How dare you!" Belial roared, he turned his attention to Gruebe and as he did, he got kicked in the face by Gruebe then Phoenix Brave double slashed Belial in the ribs.

"How do you like that?" Gruebe asked, their voice was a combination of Connor's, Nathan's and Nia's. "You will never defeat us!" Gruebe shouted, the combined form then threw the Ruebe Halo at Belial Atrocious which slashed him on multiple places on his places.

"What is this power?" Belial asked, he felt his new power slipping away then he looked up to see Gruebe and Phoenix Brave standing ready.

"Go for it!" Phoenix Brave told Gruebe, the combined Ultra nodded then stepped forward. Inside Gruebe's chest, Connor pressed the button underneath the Trinity crystal to power it up.

"_Surge Up! Our True Power!" _Connor attached the Trinity Crystal to Ruebe Halo then held out, Nia and Nathan placed their hands on Connor's shoulders which increased the power.

"Gruebe Vortex Buster!" The trio shouted, they fired a rainbow blast from the middle of the Ruebe Halo which badly injured Belial as he held his chest. Inside Gruebe's chest, Nathan took hold of the Ruebe Halo while Connor and Nia supported him. "Gruebe Halo Shot!" The trio shouted whilst in the battle, Gruebe threw multiple versions of the Ruebe Halo and they all hit Belial.

"How are you beating me?" Belial screamed in anger as he started to lose his power. "Atrocious is far more powerful than any of your powers!" Belial looked across to see Phoenix Brave glowing then they crossed their arms.

"Mebium Knight Shoot!" The six heroes shouted as Phoenix Brave fired its combined beam while Gruebe got ready to hit Belial with another attack. It was Nia's turn so she and the boys held their arms up and used another attack.

"Family Attack!" Gruebe shouted, it summoned the figures of Supergirl, Frost, Mebius, Hikari, Rosso, Blu and Grigio: they then all fired their powerful beams at Belial Atrocious which did a huge amount of damage as it destroyed Belial's Atrocious form.

"NO! My ultimate power!" Belial screamed, he looked up at Gruebe and Phoenix Brave with anger in his eyes. "How dare you take away my power!" Belial was about to power up to fire his Deathcium Ray but was stopped when Phoenix Brave flew a crystal fireball at him, Gruebe held both its hands up into the sky which caused him to glow rainbow colours.

"Delta Breastranser!" The trio shouted the Gruebe fired a red, blue and yellow beam out of their chest at Belial, it was so powerful enough to raise him off the ground and send him flying high into the sky. Belial was screaming in pain as the beam became more powerful, Gruebe flew off after Belial to make sure he was destroyed. "The finale: Gruebium Ray!" The trio shouted as they fired a powerful rainbow beam from their arms, the beam was making Belial's body glow until he blew up.

"They did it!" Taro shouted, a light blue trail of energy flew down and entered Phoenix Brave, they reverted back to normal when everyone noticed Kara was glowing and when she removed her glasses, she come see and she burnt a hole through a tree.

"Kara's got her powers back!" Alex exclaimed, everyone was happy that they all hugged until they looked up to see Gruebe flying down. They landed on the ground then split up into Connor, Nathan and Nia; the team ran towards the trio and they hugged each other, they turned around to see Taro, Father and Mother Of Ultra walking towards them.

"Connor, Nathan, Nia; I want to thank you for helping us defeat Belial." Father Of Ultra looked at the young Ultras, Connor stepped forward and looked at the Father Of Ultra.

"It wasn't just us, Father; we did it as a team, as a family," Connor told the high Commander as he looked at his family then he looked back at Taro, Mother and Father Of Ultra who had started to fly away. "Goodbye and thank you!" Connor shouted, everyone waved at them and watched as they flew away whilst the others smiled and looked up at the sky as they were happy that Belial was destroyed.

**Few years later:**

It had been three years since the defeat of Ultraman Belial and a lot of things had changed: Connor and Nia were married and expecting their first child, Nathan was dating Mia Queen (Oliver and Felicity's daughter who had moved to Earth-38), Barry and Kara were expecting another child and Alex and Caitlin had decided to adopt another child. But no matter what happened, National City was protected by a family of heroes.


End file.
